doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield
"Battlefield" is the first story of the twenty-sixth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *Morgaine - Jean Marsh *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Peter Warmsly - James Ellis *Brigadier Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce *Mordred - Christopher Bowen *Ancelyn - Marcus Gilbert *Sergeant Zbrigniev - Robert Jezek *Flight Lieutenant Lavel - Dorota Rae *Doris - Angela Douglas *Pat Rawlinson - Noel Collins *Elizabeth Rawlinson - June Bland *Shou Yuing - Ling Tai *Major Husak - Paul Tomany *Knight Commander - Stefan Schwartz *The Destroyer - Marek Anton Uncredited performers *Unknown performer as the quartermaster sergeant (3) Crew *By Ben Aaronovitch *Stunt Arranger - Alf Joint *Theme music composed by Ron Grainer *Incidental Music - Keff McCulloch *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Production Manager - Ritta Lynn *Production Assistant - Rosemary Parsons *Assistant Floor Managers - **Matthew Purves **Julian Hearne *OB Lighting - Ian Dow *Engineering Manager - Brian Jones *OB Sound - Martin Broadfoot *OB Cameramen - **Paul Harding **Alan Jessop *Visual Effects Designer - Dave Bezkorowajny *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixer - Dinah Long *Graphic Designer - Oliver Elmes *Technical Co-ordinator - Richard Wilson *Camera Supervisor - Geoff Clark *Videotape Editor - Hugh Parson *Properties Buyer - Sara Richardson *Studio Lighting - David Lock *Studio Sound - Scott Talbott *Editing & 5.1 Sound Design - Mark Ayres (Special Edition) *Colourist - Jonathan Wood (Special Edition) *Digital Effects - **John Kelly (Special Edition) **Peter Crocker (Special Edition) *Costume Designer - Anushia Nieradzik *Make-up Designer - Juliette Mayer *Script Editor - Andrew Cartmel *Production Associate - June Collins *Designer - Martin Collins *Executive Producer for 2|entertain - Dan Hall (Special Edition) *Producer - Mark Ayres (Special Edition) *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Michael Kerrigan References 8th century; 1684; 1987; 1997 air traffic control; alternative dimension; android; archaeology; Arthur; Arthur's Ale; Arthur's spaceship; Auton; Avallion; azalea; Azanian ceasefire; Badon; battle queen; Bedivere; beer; Bennett, Gordon; Benton, John; Bessie; bioengineer; Colonel Blimp; blindness; braille; brewery; brigadier; British currency; Briton; Briton (alternative dimension); bullet; Camlann; CAMRA; car; Carbury; Carbury Trust; Carbury Trust Conservation Area; Celidon; chalk; chalk circle; chess; Clarke's Law; Coke; Cyberman; Czech engineering group; Czechoslovak People's Army; Czechoslovakia; Czechoslovakian language; Dalek; distress signal; Docklands; doctor; Earth; earthquake; electromagnetic pulse; England; Europe; Excalibur; explosive; First World War; flight lieutenant; gelignite; Geneva; Geronimo; gold; Gore Crow Hotel; grenade; Greyhound One; gun; helicopter; heliport; high king; holy water; hypnotism; Ice Caves; jet; king; King of the Britons; knight; knight commander; knight general; Lake Vortigern; Lamb's; laser gun; lemonade; Liberty Hall; lieutenant; London; Low Countries; magic; Maiden of the Lake; major; Merlin; Ministry of Defence; Nitro-9; nuclear explosion; nuclear missile; Old British; Parkinson; peace conference; petrol; physicist; plasticine; poker; Quartermaster Sergeant; radio; regeneration; remembrance ceremony; revolver; Richards; robot; Royal Air Force; S'Rax; Salamander 6-0; samite; scabbard; scientific adviser; Seabird; Seabird One; Second World War; Secretary-General of the United Nations; Sedgwick; sergeant; Shakespeare, William; Shaw, Liz; Silurian; silver; silver bullet; steam; suspended animation; sword; tapeworm; tea; Teflon; telephone; trinitrotoluene; Uniform November Niner Zero; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT temporary HQ; vodka; Women's Royal Air Force; Yeti (robot) Additional references Cleave, Mary L.; G-HELO; General Service Medal (1918); Long Service and Good Conduct Medal; O'Connor, Bryan D.; Queen Elizabeth II Silver Jubilee Medal; Ross, Jerry L.; Shaw, Brewster H.; Spring, Sherwood C.; STS-61-B; Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes